Farkle and Riley
"Farkle and Riley" is the friendship/romantic pairing of Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus. Farkle has had a crush on Riley since 1st grade, but she currently doesn't feel the same way. They are considered to be close childhood friends. They are known as Riarkle. Other names *'Farkley' (Farkle and Rile/'y') *'Rarkle' (R'/iley and F/'arkle) *'Riarkle '(Ri/ley and F/'arkle') *'Farley' (Far/kle and Ri/'ley') *'Friley' (F'''/arkle and '''Riley) * Filey(F'/arkle and R/'iley) * Farley(Far/kle and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Farkle says that he loves Riley. *Farkle describes Riley as the sun, saying that "she lights up his day". *Farkle flirts with Riley throughout the episode. *When Cory wants to speak to Maya alone, Riley took Farkle for a walk. Girl Meets Boy *Farkle states that he wants to make a clone of Riley (and Maya). * Riley states that Farkle is her friend. * Farkle and Riley were walking beside each other when they enter the library. * Riley grabs onto the back of Farkle's chair in the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Riley states that she loves her friends, meaning Maya and Farkle. *Farkle comes to Riley's house (presumably to walk with her to school). *Farkle and Riley sit next to each other while eating breakfast. *Farkle is the only one to notice Riley watching Lucas and Missy through the window. He smiles at her and continues to stare until she walks in. *Farkle says "We should have some faith in our Riley", showing that he trusts her. He also uses a possessive pronoun when referring to her. *Farkle stared at Riley when she sticks her finger up Lucas' nose. *When Riley accidentally sticks her finger up Lucas' nose, she asks Farkle what she should do next. *Farkle does the same thing Riley just to Lucas, except to Maya. * Riley is inside of Farkle's locker. *Farkle offers to bring Riley lunch. *Farkle is sitting outside of Riley's window and crawls in to help her learn to flirt. *Farkle says that he is always sitting outside of Riley's window. *Riley says that Farkle is the biggest flirt in seventh grade. *Farkle agrees to help Riley flirt with Lucas even though he loves her because he wants her to be happy. *Riley lets Farkle sit with her at lunch. *Farkle calls Riley his "protege". *Even though he (apparently) despises Missy, Farkle flirts with her in order to steal her from Lucas for Riley. *When he sees Riley (and Maya and Lucas) in detention, he joins them, telling Cory that if his friends are here, he belongs here too. *After detention is over, Farkle is smiling at Riley significantly more than Lucas and Maya. Girl Meets Father *When Farkle asks Riley and Maya to give him at least one dance each, Riley is the only one to agree. * Farkle and Riley likely danced together before Maya and Farkle did as Riley promised him one dance. Girl Meets the Truth *During the school play where Lucas was going to kiss Riley, Farkle comes in and says "No one kisses my girl" and stops the play. * It is implied that Farkle kissed Riley (and Maya) during the play, although since Farkle kissing her chin counted as her first kiss, it is likely that something stopped him. * Riley calls Farkle one of the best actors working in middle school today, even if it wasn't true. *Riley didn't want to tell Farkle the truth because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. *Riley made Farkle think that he is a great actor. *Farkle kisses Riley on the chin for giving him confidence. *Farkle throws his hands into the air as a sign of triumphant after kissing Riley. *Farkle is Riley's first kiss (although it was a chin kiss, Maya said it counts). Girl Meets Popular *Farkle only invites Riley to the party with his friends. *Farkle has always thought of Riley being intellectual like them. Girl Meets Smackle * Riley and Farkle hugged each other. * Riley comforts Farkle when he lost to Smackle. * Farkle calls Riley and Maya beautiful. * Farkle reveals that he doesn't like Riley just because she's beautiful, but for other reasons (even saying that he didn't realize she was beautiful when Smackle asks if that's why he likes her). * Despite the episode focusing on Smackle and, to a certain extent, her crush on Farkle, there are more references to Farkle's crush on Riley. Girl Meets 1961 * Rosie McGee seems to like Ginsburg. * In the bakery, Farkle (and Maya and Lucas) say "aw" about them being friends, when Riley mentioned it. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Riley and Farkle run a fake business together. * Riley goes to Farkle's house with him (not shown on camera). * Riley is upset when she is fired from Farkle's business. Girl Meets World of Terror * Riley cheers for Farkle when he's up to bat. * Farkle shows up at Maya's house (when Riley is there). Girl Meets Flaws * Riley is concerned for where Farkle is. * Riley is upset when he tells them he's being bullied. * She takes him by the collar, claiming that "it isn't him." * He explains the situation to her. * Riley is the only person that Farkle tells the situation to. * When he says that he's the "biggest nothing," she stares at him. * She hugs him comfortingly. * He hugs back. * He was holding her, his hands wrapped around her waist. * He kept looking at her. * Riley said she likes Farkle. * Throughout the episode, Riley seems to care the most about Farkle, hunting him down in the janitor's closet, hugging him to comfort him, and setting up mats for him to fall on (alongside Maya). She is also the one who convinces everyone to write their flaws on their foreheads to support him, although it was also to try to help Billy. Girl Meets Friendship * Farkle and Riley competed with each other for president. * When Riley was upset with Farkle and said "Farkle, don't even talk to me," Farkle felt bad and said "Riley I..." and then gave up. * Near the end of the episode, Farkle says (significantly more to Riley than Lucas and Maya) that he doesn't want to be dictator because dictator doesn't have friends. Girl Meets Brother * Farkle appears in Riley's window. * Farkle is upset because he doesn't feel like part of Riley's story outside of school. * When Riley says that there's someone who really cares about her, Farkle looks at her in a flirty way and says "Maybe I am part of the story." * Everything Riley says about Auggie applies to Farkle. * When Farkle thinks Riley is talking about him, he looks really nervous and happy. * Farkle wanted to show Riley his room. * When Farkle remarks on what Riley is saying, she stares at him and starts talking slower. * Farkle is watching Riley and Auggie with Cory and Topanga. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Riley said that she missed Farkle over the Christmas holiday. * When her and Maya are reading each-others minds, Farkle is the third thing Riley is thinking of. * Farkle climbs into Riley's window to talk to her and Maya, although they aren't there. Girl Meets Game Night *Riley welcomes Farkle (and Lucas) to game night. *In reply to Cory's question 'Did they change her diapers?' Farkle says "They haven't yet, but we will when she's old." *At the start of the game, Farkle and Riley sit next to each other. *In the class role play, Riley plays 'John Quincy Adams', where as Farkle plays 'Richard III'. *In the role play, Farkle jokes to Riley "Who needs you anyway?" She smiles, puts her arm round him and replies "You know you do." *Farkle asks Riley about the long game to where she replies "Never play the long game". Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Riley considers going with Farkle when he offers to take her or Maya to the ceremony * Farkle kept Riley's stuffed hippo as a memory from when she was getting her tonsils out. * Farkle says that Riley's giggle is his favorite sound in the world. * Riley lets Maya put a tarantula on her head just to impress Farkle. * Riley video chats Farkle during the night. * Riley says she's gonna win by beating Maya. * Riley and Farkle talk alone at Riley's bay window. * Farkle asks if him and Riley belong together, Riley response "I don't know do you" * Riley feels bad when Farkle decides to go alone to the award ceremony. * Her and Maya support Farkle when he doesn't win and both leave with him while singing. Girl Meets First Date *Farkle asks Riley out after Maya asks Lucas. *Farkle is willing to give up his oxen and cows for Riley. *When Lucas asks Riley out, Farkle looks a little sad. *They both do the goofy "slow motion" walk. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity *Farkle was staring at Riley (along with Maya) in the hallway. *They both did the same "Yay!" Girl Meets the New World *Riley hugged Farkle when he came through the window and said "Yay!" *Because he liked the hug, he decided to take Riley to the concert. *Maya and him both tease Riley (and Lucas) about the kiss. *Riley called him "Farkley." Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Riley squirted Farkle with the hose after he argued with her that she wasn't washing the car. Girl Meets Pluto * Farkle puts his favorite orange turtleneck in the capsule because he wanted to remember that day Riley and his friends helped him. * It was the same orange turtleneck that Riley had worn at the award ceremony in Girl Meets Flaws. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Farkle defends Riley when Maya is mad at her for agreeing with Lucas on Maya's height. *Farkle explains to Riley why it hurts when she's called "Riley Super-Klutz." *Farkle sits down and admits his insecurities after Riley (and Maya) accept their flaws. Girl Meets Rules *When Farkle passes out, Riley picked him and sat him back up in his seat. *Farkle said if his life was always Riley, everything would be "Lalalala". *Riley sung with him. *Farkle hesitated to choose between Riley and Maya. *Riley ask him who's going to be with her or Maya. *Riley seemed like she wanted Farkle to stay more than Lucas despite her crush on Lucas. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes To Washington * Farkle wants to have 11 children with Riley (and Maya). * When Farkle says he doesn't want to over the world on Earth, Riley is surprised. * Farkle says to Riley "You. Me. Mars. Let's do this thing." * At the end, Farkle says to Riley "You. Me. Earth. Let's do this thing." Girl Meets Fish * Farkle is the first person Riley confronts about killing the goldfish Chelsea. Girl Meets Yearbook * Farkle and Riley both edit the school yearbook . * They both don't like what's been said about them in the yearbook. * Farkle accepted the fact that Riley wanted to change. * Farkle went to check up on Riley to see if she was okay . * Riley said to Farkle "You get me". * They both wore black when they were their dark self. * When Riley changed back to her original self she went to try and have Farkle consider doing the same. Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Riley claps for Farkle and Maya's short play. *Riley tells Farkle she wishes "someone" (meaning Lucas) would ask her to the Semi-Formal. *Farkle asks Riley and she says no, although he wasn't asking seriously. But he trying to make Riley feel better *Farkle asks Riley if she wants to dance with him, to which she agrees to before being pushed by Maya. *When Eric goes on stage to welcome the band, Riley looks at Farkle and he smiles back. Girl Meets Creativity * Farkle and Riley did the same type of dance. * In class, both had a small exchange. Riley looked at Farkle. He caught her eyes and smiled back. (Some, however consider this a Cowan moment as well). * Riley clapped and cheered at Farkle's dance. * The two exited the area together while dancing. Girl Meets Farkle * When Farkle was about to be pulled out of class, Riley was the first to stand up and say "Are you finally going to take him away?" *Riley said to Farkle "Who's a good genius?", and Farkle replied "I am." in a smiley way. *Riley and Farkle get "married". *Riley is surprised when Farkle tells them that he may have Asperger's. *Riley called Farkle "Farkley". *Riley puts both her hands on Farkle's shoulders to comfort him. *In class, they both shared a small exchange. Riley looked back and smiled at Farkle which he responded by smiling briefly back. *Even though Riley liked seeing Farkle and Smackle together, she did however look a little jealous. *When Farkle divorced Riley, he said "You'll love again, Riley." and Riley gave a awkward smile at him which might foreshadow that she will like him one day. [[Girl Meets Cory and Topanga|'Girl Meets Cory and Topanga']] * In class, after Riley threw her trash ball away, she looked back and smiled at Farkle. Girl Meets Rileytown * Farkle was the first one to figure out Riley was getting bullied. * Farkle called Riley darling. = Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Father Girl Meets the Truth Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and, eventually, Lucas Friar. *They are both the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. * Farkle and Riley are both straight A students. * Both their dads and moms know each other. Differences *Farkle is male, but Riley is female. *Farkle is openly in love with Riley, but she doesn't ever show her feelings towards him besides friendship. *Farkle has light-brown hair, while Riley has dark-brown hair. *Farkle has blue eyes, while Riley has brown. Trivia * Riley's parents and Farkle's father and mother went to school together. *Farkle's dad had a crush on Riley's mom when they were kids. * Farkle was Riley's first kiss, like Cory and Topanga, they've shared their first kiss. * Riley states that Farkle is hers, and Farkle tends to state the same thing. * Riley sometimes calls Farkle "Farkley" which is actually one of their ship names. *Farkle and Riley share several similarities with Cory and Topanga: **They were friends throughout childhood. **They share a more special relationship with their teacher than the rest of the class. **They display unwavering loyalty to their friends. **They will do everything they can to help their friends. **They sit in the exact same places in their classes together, as Cory and Topanga did, the girl in the front row and the boy directly behind her. **Farkle tends to enter Riley's room through a window, just as Cory did with Topanga. **In their Shakespeare plays the boy played a spear carrier, while the girl played the female lead. ** Farkle was there when Riley got her tonsils out, just like what Topanga did with Cory. ** Farkle went through the same transformation as Topanga did. ** Farkle and Topanga are both nerds who are not good at sports. Shippers Add your name if you ship Riarkle! Please don't do it yourself unless you know how to edit properly. Thank you! #Famia.14 #BMWCowanfan #Mutesa1 #BMW&GMWFan #TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl #Filmmakerdreamstudios #Adambreeandchaselove #IHEARTLUCAYA #lilbuddyspd11 #Autumn Passion #Riarkle&LucayaShipper2017 #StarfireButterfly #LucayaxxxFiley #LolaBunny27 #ElectraHearts #Enise peace #Hiralfred #HoneyMoon #NestorCastH123 #Minionz 101 #GMW Fuller House #Ritalghor #QueenPotatoofNeverland #DatNuttyKid #Tise24 #Intoxicatedsmile #Jazzhandz95 #FireBall890 #Wannia crazy girl meets world fan Fan-Fictions Add your Riarkle fan fictions below. Please keep in mind that some of these are not entirely Riarkle, some include other ships as well. Again, please ask for help if you do not know how to properly. Thank you. In Progress *Certain by MelyndaR *Notice by BritnyNicole *Certainties by SaraJaye *Conociendo los sentimientos (Spanish) by BMW&GMWFan *Summer by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) *Matthews and Harts by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) *Together Again by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) Completed *Untold, by YUmMaGaMMa  *Girl Meets the Real World, by kindaobsessedwithgmw *Girl meets best friends by banana69000 *White Pine Camp by snowdrifts *Park Love by lucayalloving Songs Add songs that relate or describe Riley and Farkle's relationship in alphabetical order. * A Sky Full Of Stars By Coldplay: Riley is the sky full of stars brightening up Farkle's day. * A Thousand Years By Christina Perri: Farkle has always loved Riley. He would wait a thousand years for her just to say "I Love You". * All Of Me By John Legend : Farkle loves every aspect ofRiley. Her personality, smile, how her eyes light up when talks about something she likes. Riley loves every aspect of Farkle. His personality, smile, his love for taking over world. * As Long As You Love Me By Justin Bieber: '''As long as they love each other nothing can break them apart. * I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You '''By Richard Marx : Farkle would wait for Riley no matter what she choose to do in life. He'll be by her side supporting her. * Let Her Go By Passenger: Farkle lets Riley go cause he loves her to much and he want's her to be happy. * She's Everything By Brad Paisley : Riley is everything to Farkle . * You'll Be In My Heart By Phil Collins : Farkle is always in Riley's heart. She'll protect him and he'll protect her. People don't see them happening but that's not going to stop them and their love for each other. * "You Belong With Me," By Taylor Swift: '''The song portrays Farkle's feelings towards Riley's relationship with Lucas. Trademarks '''Colors- As of now, black and white is considered the trademark colors. In Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, Farkle wears a white tuxedo and Riley has white flowers on her head band that she wore to his award show. In Girl Meets Yearbook both Farkle and Riley wore black when they were their darker alter ego. Place- Riley's bay window. Farkle is always outside the window and comes in occasionally. (Another place maybe considered Topanga's where Riley and Farkle, along with Lucas and Maya, meet.) Episode- So far, Girl Meets Flaws is considered the trademark episode. Riley is the first one to come to him and confront him about missing classes, and she (along with Lucas and Maya) convinced him to go back to class. Animal- Hippo, Farkle gifted Riley a stuffed hippo when she had her tonsils removed. She lost it and never told him. Farkle bought a second one just in case and gifted it to her on their "speed date." Number- Ten. Riley has four letters and Farkle has six, the sum being ten. *Another number is fourteen. Minkus has six letters and Matthews has eight which adds to fourteen. Food- Smoothies. Farkle knows exactly how Riley enjoys smoothies and gets it for her on their "speed date." Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Friendships Category:Relationships